Pepero Kiss?
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kau tidak ingin merayakan Pepero Day bersamaku? / A KyuMin fanfiction/ Drabble/ It's YAOI/ Typo(s)/ Copy Paste Flame Bashing are not allowed!/ Don't be siders, please


**Pepero Kiss?**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God and themselves, but this story is mine**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, Drabble, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hyung, besok itu Pepero Day!"

Sungmin hanya menoleh malas-malasan. Saat ini ia sedang berada dalam pesawat, hendak pulang ke Seoul setelah menjalani Super Show 5 London.

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya kau mau merayakannya, Ryeowook-ah?"

Namja yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak juga sih, hanya saja… kupikir Min hyung mau merayakannya."

Sungmin mendengus, tampak sedikit kesal.

"Merayakan bagaimana?"

"Yah, kan biasanya kita bertukar _stick _Pepero. Atau permen juga boleh, hyung."

Sungmin menoleh menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau ini, besok akan kubelikan untukmu. Ah, bukan. Semua penghuni dorm akan kubelikan juga."

Ryeowook tampak senang, ia merangkul lengan Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hyung-nya itu. Mumpung tidak ada Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengatur posisi duduknya agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Penerbangan dari London menuju Seoul itu tidak sebentar.

.

.

.

"Hyung, nanti aku minta album saat kita foto kemarin ya…"

"Aku juga Sungmin-ah!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Mereka baru saja tiba di dorm. Hari ini hanya sebagian member saja yang kembali ke Seoul, sisanya menyusul hari ini. Dan inilah yang membuat Sungmin tidak bersemangat, dan merasa sedikit… kesal?

Karena diantara member yang pulang belakangan itu termasuk Kyuhyun juga. Ia tahu semua member Super Junior berusaha bekerja secara profesional, begitu pun dirinya. Tetapi kali ini Sungmin ingin bersikap egois. Ingin sekali, kali ini saja.

Sesekali ini ia ingin merayakan Pepero Day bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak masalah di Seoul atau London, yang penting ia bisa berdua dengan namja itu. Tetapi ia hanya bisa nyatanya ia lebih dulu kembali ke Seoul, sedangkan Kyuhyun baru akan tiba besok.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasaur. Menutup matanya lelah, dan berharap hari ini— Pepero Day— bisa cepat berlalu. Dan hari berganti, dimana Kyuhyun akan tiba disini.

Sungmin merasa baru beberapa menit memejamkan matanya. Kini ia menggeliat, ada yang mengganggu tidurnya yang sebentar ini. Ia mengerang protes, berharap sesuatu—atau seseorang yang mengganggunya ini segera menyingkir.

"Arrggghh… Pergi, jangan ganggu…"

Sungmin mendengar suara kekehan. Ia mengernyit dan berusaha membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak gemuk jika jam tidurmu melebihi batas, MinnieMin?"

Sungmin merasa tangan seseorang mengusap wajahnya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, wajah Kyuhyun tampak di atasnya.

"Annyeong~"

Kyuhyun menyapanya pelan dan menunduk mencium ujung hidung Sungmin. Sementara yang dicium hanya mengerjap linglung.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sungmin mencoba duduk, tetapi gagal karena tubuh Kyuhyun setengah menindihnya. Ia pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke bantal dan mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin, membuat namja itu mengeluh karena berat.

"Kyuhyun, berat…"

Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia sibuk memendam wajahnya di dada Sungmin. Biarkan saja seperti ini sebentar.

Sungmin menghela nafas, Kyuhyun yang keras kepala memang susah dilawan. Lagipula Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak berbuat macam-macam, dan ia masih mengantuk.

Maka Sungmin hanya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan, dan matanya kembali memejam. Ia bahkan lupa tentang Pepero Day yang ingin dirayakannya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min hyung, kau tidur lagi?"

Sungmin hanya menggumam tidak jelas tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak ingin merayakan Pepero Day bersamaku?"

Sungmin membuka matanya, lalu merengut sebal.

"Sudah lewat 'kan? Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak berminat."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Mana bisa begitu, kau tidak bisa memutuskan seperti itu. Lihat, aku sudah membeli ini."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan satu box Pepero dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Ayo kita mulai."

Kyuhyun membuka bungkus _stick _Pepero itu, lalu menggigit ujungnya dan mengangsurkan ujung lainnya pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, jangan di kasur nanti—"

Kyuhyun nekat memeasukkan ujung Peperonya ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan mulai mengunyah ujung _stick _dimulutnya cepat. Dan ia semakin maju mendekati bibir Sungmin hanya melongo memandangnya.

Begitu sisa _stick _hanya tinggal setengah sentimeter, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Matanya menatap Sungmin, dan Sungmin bisa melihat kilatan nakal disana.

Kyuhyun menghabisi _stick _ itu dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan kecil di bibir Sungmin.

"Saranghae… Happy Pepero Day, nae yeobo…"

Sungmin sangat menyukai saat Kyuhyun berbisik lembut padanya. Ditambah kata-kata sakral itu, membuat Sungmin merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan apa yang kunyanyikan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin yang mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Undress you everywhere, ingat?"

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun. membuat namja itu terkekeh.

"Tapi, tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, yang boleh melihatmu telanjang hanya aku."

Sungmin merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang blak-blakan. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sayang.

"Kau milikku, hyung. Ingat itu."

Selesai mengatakannya Kyuhyun menunduk lagi mendekati wajah Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya lagi saat bibir Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh bibirnya dan mulai menekan pelan.

Ah, ayo kita beri privasi pada mereka.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Annyeong. Saya bawa drabble gaje lagi nih. #ditimpuk ya sudahlah, nikmati saja ya**

**Dien eonni, hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan padamu. #jiah Garing kriuk2 hahaha**

**Ditunggu tanggapannya~**


End file.
